Blue Stories Wiki
''Bienvenido a la Wiki de Blue Stories ''Bienvenido viajero a tu nuevo paraje Aquí se dan cita mas de mil personajes Lugares que visitar y amistades que entablar Destinos que marcar, finales que denotar Antaño esta tierra fue asolada por la mas temible de las sombras Las cenizas que quedaron y que un día este mundo poblaron Se niegan a perecer tienen el espíritu necesario para vencer Miles de batallas se libran y han librado El grupo de la luz antaño fue masacrado pero su esperanza sigue en nosotros Cada día y en cada batida los espíritus de tan nobles guerreros alimentan mi vigoroso aliento Te doy la bienvenida a este inhóspito lugar que día a día trata de prosperar No temas a los poderosos pues su posición es solo fortuita y puntual Si de verdad te esfuerzas los podrás derrotar Nadie debe quedar humillado Los guerreros de la luz serán vengados Las sombras siempre acechan pero no has de perecer Da rienda suelta a tu imaginación y pasa el umbral de este paraíso terrenal Junto a cientos de entes podrás batallar, tal vez algún día tu nombre vitorearan Sea como sea el camino que tu tomes No olvides el nombre de los antiguos luchadores Su nombre grabado eternamente en el cementerio para que sean recordados Cada persona guarda cariño hacia cada cadáver hacinado La muerte día a día es algo natural debes saber sobrellevarla o poder vengarla sin mas Nadie duda de tu destino muy lejos puedes llegar se un rayo de esperanza o la nueva oscuridad Desembarcas en Green Island ya no hay vuelta atrás No puedo garantizar tu seguridad pero apuesto a que disfrutaras Miles de aventuras correrás y con todas las sagas te divertirás En este rico mundo ahora te introducirás Y quedaras tan agraciado que no querrás salir jamas Ahora para mis palabras acabar Me gustaría celebrar tu entrada Eres uno entre un millón Pero tu eres diferente, elegiste este lugar y no te echaste atrás solo por eso miembro de nuestra familia seras y en Green Island rolearás Guía de Rol Tú aventura empieza. Relaciónate, únete a la guerra luchando por parte de un bando. Da a demostrar que no se necesita ser fuerte para ganar,que una buena estrategia puede con todo. Participa en eventos y concursos,diviertete en el xat,conoce a la tremenda gente del grupo . Haz rols tranquilos,moviditos,porno,pelea a muerte... Lucha por tus ideales ,disfruta roleando , yendo de un lugar a otro,moldeando una historia ,la que tú quieras,con el personaje que quieras. Conoce las paridas del grupo,a su admi totalmente pirado, a sus moderadores ,unos muy maloshos y otros muy buenorros . Visita lugares,ve descubriendo Green Island,o relájate en lugares seguros como Aldea Nevada . Visita bibliotecas,tiendas,estadios,vive en la ciudad que te de la gana .... ¡ Bienvenido a Blue Stories ! ¿Que es el Rol? ''- El rol es meterse en la piel de un personaje y adoptar su personalidad, siempre con un personaje que te guste . En el rol se pueden hacer gran cantidad de cosas , como pelear,vivir aventuras ,hablar con otros personajes,visitar lugares... A unos les gustan más unas cosas y a otros les gustan más otras . Aquí os dejo una lista de lo que lo que es el rol para personas ( Iré añadiendo más gente que me lo vaya diciendo)'' * Una manera de pasar el rato y divertirse metiéndote en la piel de tus personajes favoritos ,creando una nueva historia , viviendo aventuras o batallando ( @-Ventus- ) * Un hobby muy interesante además de un método para probar cosas ( @Llednar ) * Un hobby con el cual puedes conocer a fondo las habilidades y debilidades de un Pj ( @Kalel99 ) * Una forma de distraerme y divertirme con mis amigos creando un nuevo mundo a tu gusto ( @AnimeFan09 ) * Un hobby,una forma de divertirse y ponerte en la piel de tus ídolos del manga ( @No-te-importa ) * Una distracción interesante ( @Aprhodite23 ) * Algo que me gusta hacer , que me gusta hacer , por ejemplo las batallas o cosas así ( @-xShadarx- ) * Un hobby que sirve para hacer nuevos amigos y meterte en la piel de un personaje , o aprender estrategias, debilidades y habilidades de los personajes,aparte de para descubrir nuevos mangas y animes ( @-Greezhai- ) * Una forma de entretenimiento que me gusta bastante ( @-Sekai- ) * Una manera de expresarme,y de dar rienda a mi imaginación =D ( @Elena-elenita ) * Un pasatiempo y un medio para derrochar imaginación ( @Adri-hv ) * Algo en lo cual puede alegrarte una tarde pasando aventuras o luchando con tus personajes favoritos de anime, Manga, Peliculas... Creando historias con tus personajes Personalizados e Reales (@JR-Sora) ¿Que es un personaje y Como lo cojo? Los personajes son aquellos los cuales se derivan de un manga, anime, película... Se dividen en dos personaje reales y personalizados''' ' * ''Se pueden coger hasta 7 Personajes reales y 5 Personalizados. Al principio un nuevo user solo podrá coger de reales 3 Pjs y luego a medida que vaya roleando podrá coger mas reales,aunque personalizados desde el principio podrá coger 5. Si un usuario no usa un Personaje real en mucho tiempo,se le dará un toque de atención para saber porque no lo usa,se le dará un tiempo para usarlo si es por una razón estúpida y si no lo hace se le quitará el Personaje. * Para cogerse un Personaje hay que hacer una ficha cogiéndolo. Los personajes que tiene cada usuario se ven reflejados en dos listas. La lista de reales,la cual se deberá mirar antes de cogerse un Personaje pues si ya lo tiene otro usuario no se podrá coger. * Al cogerse un Personaje real habrá que citar a @Kalel99 y él lo añadirá cuando pueda añadirlo. * También existe la posiblidad de inventarse personajes y cogérselos.Estos personajes deben venir con poderes muy básicos,con un máximo de 2 poderes elementales nada desarrollados. Estos personajes se van mejorando mediante rols,haciendo que desarrollen sus poderes,consigan nuevos poderes y armas.... y muchas otras cosas,con libre imaginación. * Al cogerse un Personaje personalizado hay que citar a @NEOCAOSX Lista de Velocidades Es una cosa que comúnmente se pregunta en BS es la lista de velocidades. Aquí os la dejo. * Humana ( Max 10 m/s ) * Sobrehumana ( Entre 11 m/s y 343 m/s ) * Sónica ( 343 m/s ) * Supersónica ( Mayor a 343 m/s ) * Supersonica Nv 1 ( 800 m/s ) * Supersonica Nv 2 ( 1257 m/s ) * Supersonica Nv 3 ( 1714 m/s ) * Hipersonica ( 1715 m/s ) * Hipersonica Masiva * Masiva * Subrelativista * Subrelativista Masiva * Relativista * Relativista Masiva * Luz ( 300.000.000 m/s ) La máxima velocidad que se puede obtener es la velocidad luz. Si un personaje en su respectivo manga, anime, cómic, película, videojuego, libro... la supera,en el rol podrá superarla solo en combate mediante un incremento de poder ya sea por un objeto,un ataque... y solo durante 3 comentarios Cementerio El cementerio es el lugar donde están todos los personajes muertos en el rol. Una vez un personaje ha muerto puede revivir con cierto límite de espera hasta 5 veces. En el caso de que sea personalizado,a la quinta vez el personaje se resetea y lo pierde de todo'. '''Si un personaje ha muerto y otro usuario lo quiere coger no necesitará revivirlo,pero ese personaje vendrá como en la serie . También existe la posibilidad de que se traspase el personaje con sus poderes nuevos obtenidos y recuerdos,pero entonces si contarán las antiguas muertes y habrá que revivirlo. 'Tipos de Temas de Rol' '''Tema Público: '''Tema al que puede acceder cualquier persona con cualquier personaje.' ' 'Tema con Límite: Tema público en el que solo pueden entrar y estar roleando a la vez un límite de personas porque así lo ha pedido el creador del tema. ''Tema Privado:'' Tema al que solo pueden entrar las personas que se hayan decidido. Si interfiere en el rol de alguna manera ( Van a por un objeto que otros quieren,atacan a una ciudad....) deja de ser un tema privado ''Tema de Evento'': Tema de algún evento del grupo que se esté llevando a cabo en el cual solo pueden entrar personas apuntadas al evento (Dependiendo del evento ,podrá entrar cualquier persona del evento en ese tema o solo unas personas de este) ' 'Tema de Torneo: Tema que es un combate aparte del rol,es decir,si se muere en ese tema se sigue vivo en el rol. Puede ser de 1 Vs 1 / 2 Vs 2 / 1,2... Vs Varios / Doble Personaje Vs Doble Personaje / 3 Vs 3 / Todos Vs Todos ... etc. ''Un saludo ire añadiendo cosas que se me ocurran''''' Actividades recientes Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse